Magic of the Night
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: Fuji goes to a Halloween party as Bill Weasley... but finds a magic more powerful than his own. Fuji x Tezuka. Yaoi, Lemon.


**_Magic of The Night_**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to either Kasey or myself. It belongs to someone else. We write solely for fun, so please don't sue.

Tezuka and Eiji played by Kasey Sanada

Fuji played by Dark Nuriko

"Fuji, this is going to be so much fun!" Eiji exclaimed as he looked around the large room eagerly, full of people dressed in a array of costumes.

Fuji played with a single dragon-tooth on a string at his wrist, his eyes wide open for once as rich brown contacts covered his normally ice blue eyes. "Hm, I suppose this is going to be an interesting evening," he replied back to his hyper friend.

Eiji looked at Fuji, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You really look good in your costume," Eiji said with a grin. "I barely recognize you!"

He smirked, pulling on the long red pony-tail extension on his hair to twirl the tip around a finger. The clothing of tight white tank top, red vest, and tight black jeans, completed the outfit. Accessories of a single dragon tooth on a four looped around necklace and a single tooth hanging from his left ear, gave him the appearance of Bill Weasley, the rebellious brother of the Weasley's from the Harry Potter books. "Oh, I thought this was fitting."

Eiji bounced up and down happily. "It is! It fits you perfectly!" His leaf headband fell over his eyes as he bounced. "Nya!"

Fuji raised a single eyebrow at that. "What kind of ninja gets blinded by his own headband?" he asked with a smirk.

Eiji lifted the headband out of his eyes and scowled slightly at his friend, making him look exactly like Uchiha Sasuke from the manga Naruto. "You're mean Fujiko."

Fuji grinned and lightly tapped his friend on the nose. "Now keep that expression. That is the ninja you should be," he commented, his brown eyes alight with humor.

"Hn." Eiji looked around curiously. "Do you think any of our other friends are here Fuji?"

He shrugged in response before catching a white glint in the light. The most handsome Inuyasha he had ever seen cosplayed had just walked in, and Fuji couldn't help but stare. "Well, Tezuka and Oishi did say they were coming."

"Oishi?" Eiji's eyes brightened slightly. "What do you think they're dressed up as?"

"Well, from what I got out of Inui, which wasn't much, I know Oishi's here as a monk."

"A monk?" Quickly Eiji scanned the room, trying to find someone dressed as a monk.

"It was all Inui would tell me."

Eiji continued to look around until his eyes stopped on the Inuyasha Fuji had been eyeballing earlier. "Wow, he's kinda cute…" 'Not as cute as Oishi though…'

Fuji followed his friends gaze and nodded. "Mm, very much so. I think I'm going to go be the flirt this costume allows me to be..."

"Good luck!" Eiji said cheerfully before realizing was suppose to be acting like a grump and frowned. "Do whatever you want, dobe," he said with a snort before turning and walking away, looking for his mysterious monk.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh at that. Sometimes, he was just too much of an idiot for his own good, even if he was a cute one. Making his way through the crowd, which parted for the all too handsome young man, he was soon beside his Inuyasha look alike. "And why is the most handsome man here hidden under so much hair?" he asked, looking up at the man, who was slightly taller than him.

Inuyasha looked at him, his gold eyes almost hypnotizing. "I was about to ask the same thing," he murmured, looking into the rich brown eyes in front of him.

He smirked. Oh, he liked this one. 'And in a way that screams 'ride me all night long!'' his mind murmured. Fuji kept that little thought to himself and leaning in close.

"Oh, I don't have nearly as much as you, my dear Inuyasha. I suspect it might be a little hot under that mane of hair. Care to join me for a walk?"

A small smile appeared on the half-demon's lips. "I don't have to worry about any spell being cast on me, do I Weasley?"

Fuji grinned, pleased that the man beneath the costume had recognized him for who he was. "Of course not," he said, grin across his lips. He then held up his arms paralell to his shoulders. "I've got no wand hidden up my sleeves."

Inuyasha laughed, his voice a deep baritone. "Yes, I can see that. Alright, I'll go on a walk with you, Bill. You seem… trustworthy enough."

He smirked and after a moment he began to toy with the tip of his ponytail once more. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss. You know my name, fair half-demon, but I have yet to learn yours."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. My mother would have my head if she found out how rude I was being." The other held out his hand. "My name is Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled in a pleasant way and placed his hand into that of the half-demons. His eyes lit up, but otherwise nothing else showed. He was going to enjoy this man tonight.

"As you already know, Bill Weasley. And the pleasure is certainly going to be mutual. Yet I must admit, finding someone as handsome as yourself here and willing to share my company, I must have run into some bottled luck."

"I believe I ran into some luck as well." Opening the door they were nearest to, Inuyasha smiled at him. "After you."

He smirked. "A gentleman half-demon, who would have thought," he replied, heading out first before waiting for Inuyasha. "So, do you come here often, or are you just passing through? I would hate to think this could be the last time we ever meet."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly as he fell into step with the redhead. "I'm not sure. What if this WAS the only time we met?"

With a smirk, which came as they rounded a corner were they were virtually alone, he turned to him and pushed him against the wall, his smaller, slender body pressed against the half-demons. "Then I would ask for a kiss, before the chance passes me by."

Inuyasha looked startled for a moment before smiling again. "Well, then, by all means, ask," he murmured, his hand moving up to play with the long ponytail.

Without another word, Fuji leaned in close and pressed his lips to that of the half-demons. His eyes closing slowly as he enjoyed the moment.

The blonde let out a soft sound, his own eyes closing and kissing the other back. His hand traveled up, slowly moving to the back of the shorter man's neck and held him there, just enjoying the sweet, mind blowing kiss.

After a moment, he slipped his hands around his waist, his tongue sliding along his lips. He was seeking an entrance between the tempting lips, wanting to taste more of the man in his arms.

The half-demon let out a soft moan as he parted his lips, allowing the other to take control. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this… and with someone as beautiful as him…

He purred softly, kissing the man deeply. He ran his tongue inside the warm cavern, sucking on the other's tongue once he found it, trying to coax it into his own mouth as well. He then pressed close, his body already extremely turned on from being so close to someone so handsome. His erection was pressed into the other man's thigh. Good thing he had a good reply if anything was mentioned about it.

Inuyasha let out a soft groan when the other pressed his erection against his leg. He broke the kiss, panting softly, his cheeks flushed. "Wow…" he whispered. "That was…"

"Magical?" he asked, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked up at the other man with kiss swollen lips.

The demon dog let out a laugh, thought it came out breathless. "Yeah, that's a good word for it."

He laughed with him. "I'd like to... make this even more magical... but I'm afraid that if we go far from here, the spell would be broken."

"You don't have to worry about that." Inuyasha brushed his thumb over Fuji's lips. "I want this too."

He shivered at the light touch. 'Oh, Inu-baby, you are about to feel what my wand can do,' Fuji thought to himself. Without warning, he pressed against him tightly, moving in to press another mind-blowing kiss to his lips.

Inuyasha let out another groan as he kissed back hungrily. He wanted this. He was going to do this, and with one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. "Mmmm…" Tongue met tongue, teasing one another, pretending to fight for control, but both already knew who was in control.

Without much effort, he contented himself with teasing the warm mouth against his own. His lips moist against his. Yet he kept the kiss light. All the while, his hands trailed over his back and over the firm globes of his ass. He would have him this night... right here.

"Nnnh!" Inuyasha gasped and bucked against him. Even through all the layers of clothes he was wearing, he could feel how hard the other was. "Bill…"

Fuji couldn't help but grin at that cry. He was almost certain he knew who was inside that costume, yet he was having way too much fun to ruin it. After all, he'd never be this open with you otherwise, so enjoy it while you can! He couldn't have agreed more with himself.

Pressing the advantage, he undid the single tie holding the top closed and the pants up. With that undone, it was easy to slip the pants down his hips to rest at his knees. The sexy part was that the shirt kept him covered from prying eyes. "Oh, Inu, I want you. Can you feel it?" he asked, taking the half-demons hand and pressing it against the tightness in his jeans. "Can I have you?"

"Y-yes…" Inuyasha closed his hand slightly, his face flushed, as he felt the other's arousal. He was so hot… so hard… "Take me…"

Never one to pass up such a delicious invitation, Fuji turned his captive half demon around and knelt before him, sliding his face under the long top to begin to tease along the crack of his anus with his tongue.

"NNNH!" He gripped what he could of the wall tightly. His forehead leaned against the brick. "Gods…" he moaned.

'Yes, there is a god here... and his name is Fuji,' his mind cackled out, in which Fuji simply smirked and began to push his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

And then it happened.

"FUJI!"

Hearing his name off those lips, he knew exactly who it was. Oh so he does like me. Well, will wonders never cease to amaze me. I will never let him live this down. Smirk in place, he made certain the entrance was prepared as best he could with his tongue before slicking up a finger and pushing it inside.

"Who's this Fuji character? Should I be jealous?" he asked teasingly as he began to work the entrance.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, panting hard. "Hnnnn?" he moaned, so far gone, he didn't even realized what he said. All he knew was that he wanted more. "Please don't stop…" he begged, his head lowering, white hair covering his face, his ass pushing back against the seeking fingers.

He smirked pushing in a second finger at the pleading. "Oh, I have no intention of stopping." That said, he worked in a third, all the while, he undid his own jeans and began to stroke his own length, prepping it for what was to come.

"Oh god… god please, I need more…" the blonde begged, his ass moving to meet the thrust of the fingers. He was so close…

Without warning, he slid gracefully to his feet and placed his cock right behind his fingers. As his fingers slid out of the tight channel he gave his lover a brief moment of nothing, before pushing his length in where his fingers would have slid in. The rod pushed in slowly, almost teasingly. All the while, he was being careful not to hurt the one in his arms.

Brushing aside the long white blond hair, he began to tease at the nape of his neck.

"Ahh…" Inuyasha winced at first, having never been filled like this before, but soon, it began to feel good as Fuji stayed still inside him. He panted softly, his gold eyes turning to look at the other pleadingly. "More…"

He smirked, rubbing fully against his now-lover and beginning to move in and out of him. His thrust were slow and sure. His eyes continued to watch his lover's response, making certain he wasn't hurting him.

"Ah… nnnh…" He felt like he was going to go crazy he didn't get something else. "Dammit, go faster!" Inuyasha finally snapped, his eyes flashing. "Are you TRYING to drive me insane!" He clamped his ass down hard on the other.

Fuji couldn't help but groan deeply when those tight walls around him got even tighter. He closed his eyes in pure bliss. "I can't... move more if you... don't let me go," he panted out. "Although, driving you... insane would be... interesting."

"Then MOVE," the half demon ordered, releasing his grip on the wizard.

With a deep, breathless laugh, Fuji did as ordered. "Yes, my half-demon lover," he purred, before beginning to thrust into his lover over and over again with swift movements.

"Ah!" The demon nearly screamed in pleasure as he was thrust into. He pushed back against Fuji, meeting thrust for thrust. "Feels… so good…"

He smirked and began working the hole faster and harder. A slender hand reached around to tease his lover's neglected length. "How good?" he asked into his neck.

"Sinfully good…" the blonde moaned, his eyes closing. The way he talk, how sure he was of what he was doing., this stranger's voice sounded just like him…

He smirked and began moving him hard and fast, his strokes on his length keeping the same pace. "So, will you prove how good I'm making you feel? Or will you make me wait?" he asked, nipping the back of his left ear lobe.

"NNNH!" the half demon arched back against him. He was so close! He just needed something else…

He shifted his hips, moving his angle of penetration to make his lover feel more. Hopefully, he wanted to hit something in his lover that would make him see stars.

"AHH!" Inuyasha's body jerked hard as he came all over the wall. "FUJI!" he screamed, his mind going numb with the pleasure he was experiencing.

He smirked, happy to hear those words falling from his lips. With three more thrusts, Fuji found his pleasure inside the other man's body, Tezuka's name falling silently from his lips.

'Yes, sir, you are welcome!' his mind thought, all the while, enjoying the blissful shivers that were racing over his body as he spilled his seed deep inside him.

Tezuka leaned heavily against the wall, panting hard. When Oishi had first talked about coming to this party, he almost refused, but then realized that, dressed as someone else, he could be someone else. He never, not in his wildest dreams, thought THIS would happen.

With a grin, Fuji couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. Yet he would toy with his buchou a little more before letting him in on something he knew. Pulling out slowly and tucking himself back into his pants, he smirked, helping his Inuyasha back into his costume as well.

"So... who's this Fuji that's you've called out twice for now? He's either one hell of a lover... or I was just terrible."

Tezuka flushed slightly and shook his head quickly. "No, you were amazing. It's just Fuji… well, he's someone I really like, but…"

He smiled, waving his hands in front of him, almost like working a magic trick. Before Tezuka's eyes, a rose appeared. "Come now, you have a magican extrodinare in front of you. So let me know what's on that handsome mind of yours and maybe I can help."

Tezuka smiled softly and took the rose that was offered to him. "He… he unnerves me."

"Because you want him," he replied with confidence, loving the smile that crossed the normally serious features.

"I do."

"Why not tell him?" Fuji asked, his eyes bright.

Tezuka looked at the rose. "Because I'm afraid. He's so vocal about the things he wants. I tend to be quiet about it. I guess… I'm afraid that once he really knows me, he won't want me anymore…"

"Please, if he saw how passionate you could be, he'd never let you alone."

"You talk like you know what he would want."

He grinned. "I'm magic, remember. Of course I do."

Tezuka laughed. A true laugh, with nothing holding it back. "I forgot. Forgive me."

He smirked at that. "That's ok, I'm used to it." He once again began to play with the tip of his red ponytail.

Tezuka pushed his hands through his sleeves. "So, should we return to the party, or continue the walk we were doing before we were sidetracked?" He smiled slightly.

He grinned. "The walk would be nice. My companion is looking for a monk, so I've got no need to rush."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from your companion," Tezuka said as they continued to walk, but something nagged him quietly.

He waved it off. "Oh, I'm certain he's found better company."

"Oh really? Who is your friend dressed as?".

"Sasuke from Naruto," he replied easily.

Tezuka blinked, stopping. "Sasuke?"

He laughed, nodding and looking back at him. "Yes, you know, the grumpy, I have no emotion ninja?"

"From Naruto."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Um, at the cost of repeating myself, yes, Sasuke from Naruto."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Slowly things were piecing together. "A friend talked about being Sasuke…"

He slowly began to smirk, wondering if his lover could peice together who he was without him saying it. "Oh, who was that?"

Tezuka felt his face flame up and covered it with a hand. "Kami-sama… I'm never going to hear the end of this… am I Fuji?"

He laughed, removing the contacts. Ice-blue eyes stared up at his lover. "Aw, Tezuka, how did you figure it out?"

"Well the smirk didn't exactly help you…" Tezuka sighed as he took his own contacts out, his brown eyes now visible to the other.

He smirked, closing his eyes for the first time that evening. "Oh, I don't know. I knew it was you well before you figured it was me."

Tezuka blinked. "How? I though I was disguised pretty well…"

He nodded. "As you were. But there is only one man who can be as tall as you. When I looked up at you earlier, when I was getting you to take a walk with me, I figured it was you."

Tezuka sat down. "Are you going to use this as blackmail?" he asked quietly.

Fuji's eyes poped open, his stomach feeling as if he had just been socked. "No," he replied softly. He looked away, replacing the contacts and beginning to play with the ponytail again. "I'm gonna go find Eiji," he said in a low tone, wanting to get away before he broke character entirely.

Tezuka stood up, his own stomach flipping. "Fuji, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, regretful for hurting the other. "I just… I never know what to expect from you…"

He shrugged, his eyes closed. "Don't worry about it. What else would someone expect that of me?"

Walking over, Tezuka reached out and cupped his face gently. "Fu… Syusuke… I'm sorry…"

Without thinking, he tilted his face into his touch. "It's ok... after all, I don't instill much faith from people, do I?"

"I have faith in you."

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Tezuka. "Really? You just... your words..." he stopped after a second, realizing he needed to breath in before speaking. "Your words said otherwise," he finally got out.

"Because like I told 'Bill' earlier, you unnerve me. I don't know what you'll do next, and I'm not used to not knowing what going to happen," Tezuka said softly.

He swallowed, before replying. "I see, then 'Bill' will help me here." He grinned, his eyes wide, the brown contact covered eyes serious. "Fuji Syusuke is in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Has been for a while and would love to know how his love feels about him."

Tezuka flushed for a second before smiling as he put his contacts in as well, his golden eyes staring back at Fuji. "Well, knowing Tezuka, I'm pretty sure he'd be surprised about that," he said with in a low voice, long fingernails tracing across his love's cheek. "But I know I'm right when I tell you he loves you too."

He shivered lightly at the touch to his cheek. "Well then, I would say that the rest can come in time." He then smirked as he caught sight of Miroku dancing with Sasuke. Laughter bubbled up and spilled past his lips. "Oh, how did you ever convince Oishi to dress up as Miroku?"

Tezuka smiled slightly. "Simple. A protector who, deep inside, is really a pervert. It fit him perfectly."

He couldn't help but laugh deeply at that. "Very much so."

Tezuka held out his hand to the other, still smiling. "Should we go inside and join them, or walk some more? We might get lucky and find another deserted place."

He glanced over at his lover, a smile crossing his lips. "Why my dear Inuyasha, are you implying that I take advantage of you again?"

Tezuka smirked. "Well why not? You already have your spell on me. Might as well put it to good use, Weasley."

"I thought I told you, I don't have my wand on me tonight. Purely for muggle safety."

"Yes you do, and it's right here…" Tezuka reached down and cupped the other in his hand. "And this is by no means 'muggle safe'. Pehaps half-demon safe, but that's about it."

He gasped and arched into the bold touch, his body leaping to life almost instantly. Never would he have expected Tezuka to be so open. "Oh, please tell me I can keep you after tonight. I like this side of you."

Tezuka smiled and brushed their lips together. "You can have me a long as you want. I'm tired of hiding what I feel."

A long shudder crossed his spine, but glancing back toward Oishi and Eiji, he couldn't surpress his smirk. "Seeing as I can have you as long as I want, how about we to tease our monk and ninja?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh the usual torment for them. After all, they still need to work on getting together, and breaking Eiji's Sasuke facade is so much fun."

Tezuka laughed as they walked back into the party. "Eiji as Sasuke, I still can't believe it. This is something I'm going to have to see."

Fuji smirked, leaning in close to Tezuka. "Oh you will love... just as soon as I enjoy one more kiss." That said, he pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Tezuka kissed back wholeheartedly. It took having to dress up as a half demon, but he finally got the courage to tell Fuji how he felt, and he would never regret it.

"Hmmm…" After a moment Tezuka broke the kiss. "Let's go before you miss the chance to tease them."

Fuji smirked and hugged him tightly for a second. "Oh I love you. Have I told you that? I'm so glad you know me so well."

Tezuka smiled slightly. "Yes, you've told me, and I love you too. Now come on, Weasley. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying NOT to go back in there."

"If it means I get into your pants again, half-demon, I might not want to go back in," he commented, even as he walked back in, striding confidently.

A small smirk appeared on the buchou's face as he followed him. "You'll get in them anyway, so you might as well have fun teasing first."

Fuji couldn't stop the smirk that passed his lips at those words and he patted Tezuka's ass lovingly. "Oh, I really love those words. I want more of you, Tezuka. I really do... later."

That said, he headed on over toward Eiji and Oishi, wondering what else he could manage to stir up tonight.


End file.
